Uchiha's Pet
by XxShai-hime3xX
Summary: Sasuke finds a lost cat and takes care of her with his brother. Many years later both Uchihas are very fond of her, unknown to them that their cat is actually half human and half cat who is also a ninja! What! Me and Itachi from a famous ninja clan?
1. escape

Hello ppl!!

Sasuke:You finally put us in something Sarra(not my real name)

Sakura:give her a break sasuke

yea you teme -sticks out tongue- not my fault i didn't know how to put stories in now its from the paper to the computer **SHANNARO**!! -dances around-

Itachi:-comes in- but he does have point you know

-stops dancing- OMG!

itachi:what??

you...you agreed with sasuke -gasp- -goes to corner, rolls up in a ball, and says, "mommy lill cookie goes y-yum"-

-everyone sweatdrops-

-Naruto comes in-

Naruto:uhhh-strares at me- i don't wanna know

everyone:lovinchatsakusyle66(lovinchat for short) dosn't own any anime except for this story plot and how it is used and typed, but if she did she would-"

-i recover and gives everyone a **death glare-**

-everyone shuts up-

also ppl half animal ppl can live to millons of years

any way enjoy!!

* * *

_"animal language"_

"talking"

_'thoughts'/Flashback_

**'inner talking'**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Escape_**

**(Sakura POV)**

"For the last time I'm not guilty damn it!!" Since i was still chained up and most of my chakra gone I couldn't punch or do anything since i always do that when I'm _this_ angry, no wait i was pissed.

"Damn it Sakura stop making this so difficult and explain why you murdered King Sarutobi!" Tsunade, my** EX**- shisho/sensei, yelled at me both hands on her desk. i flinched due to my cat ears. I was surprised she didn't flinch of her voice with those golden, sensitive cat ears of hers that catch any sound.

I was in the sound proof office of Tsunade the soon to be queen of all of Konoha.

_**DAMN IT!!**_

Someone framed me for killing the ex-king who was like my grandfather by stealing my sword. I mean why would I ever kill a person that close to me? Sure **I** am stronger than him and **I** do have a demon in me and **I **am excellent in kinjustsu, ninjutsu, spying, genjutsu, taijutsu, and more **AND** my bloodline becomes more powerful if I kill someone close to me, but I would never do such a thing and everyone knows that.

"I can't explain because I'm not guilty! Tsunade please believe me Sarutobi was like my grandfather and-" I pleaded, but got interrupted.

"Stop it Sakura! Damn it! You say Sarutobi was close to you and you have _'that'._" Tsunade yelled, but calmed down a little when she said the second sentence. _'That' _is my advance bloodline.

"I don't know how I got Manakohana (Eye flower), but Tsunade-sama please. I'm not guilty." I looked down at the stone floor. I was hurt. My tears were threatening to fall and i had pleading and hurt in my voice.

Since my original mother was murdered and so were the rest of my clan, I always found Tsunade as a mother figure and i was the only one able to use my bloodline.

Tsunade's gaze soften at me. "Sakura...," Tsunade calmed down and spoke softly. "I do beleve you, but you don't have any proof." I looked up with some hope and relief in my eyes. Her face brighten up.

"I have always knew you were innocent from the beginning, but the elders believe that traitor and they used a jutsu here that hears through my sound-proof office. I don't know how you got the Manakohana, but i know you didn't kill anyone." I was soo relieved when she said that. I gave Tsunade my infamous bright smile.

"Shizune made the jutsu fade away but the elders think i'm still yelling at you." We smirked at that. We always can fool the elders.

"Sakura i will need a peice of your hair." She blurted out. I looked at her confused. She just smiled at me. "There is one other thing we can do, and that is to make a clone."

"why do we need a clone?" i was really puzzled. She just grined at me which gave me have hope inside.

"We are going to," She did a dramatic pause and smiled. "fake your death." My eyes widen. I was still confuse tho.

"We are going to switch you with the clone at the execution and you will escape while you gather your proof and bust**_ who ever did this_**. I notice how much hate and venom was in the las part. So she knew to.

Tsunade turned serious again "but we have to hide you and by doing that i have to seal you away. and you will be in a deep sleep for maybe thousands of years." I nodded and accepeted what is to happen. She reached in her desk and pulled out a crimson-black choker witha dragon imprinted on it with a emerald as the eye and the back scales are golden with a crimson bell on it.

I stared at it with awe. "This was some thing from your mom before," Our eyes sadden a little. "you know. She said to give to you when you were in this situation." I wasn't surpised. Before she died she was able to see into the future with the bloodline, but im not at that stage yet. She then pulled out a small bottle. Probably a potion.

"This is to make you live while you are hiding and to hide your ears and tail to blend in and you can change back any time at will, but you will automatically turn back with your ears and tail under a full moon or a new moon so be carefull. You will look the same and same age when you wake up. You rember how to use transform yourself without chakra, right?

"Hai shisho" I gave her a big smile. She then unchained me andI put on the choker. Tsunade got one of my hairs and went to her secret lab which no one knew expect for her self, me, and Shizune which i don't know were she is. Not even the elders knew about it.

Tsunade took my hair to the cloning machine. "Sakura i will need most of your remaining chakra to do this."

I thought about it for a bit and agreed. I put some of my remaining chakra in my palm to look like a small sphere (looks like a resengan)

"Why do we need my chakra with the clone?"

"If the clone dosen't have a chakra signature on it then the elders will sence that and if they don't then you know how the clones poof away after they are hit,"

I noded. "Well it will look like a regular person and not poof away and fortunatly after the heads chop off then we all burn the body so there is no evidence

Tsunade put my chakra in the machine and did all the buttons and stuff.

In 5 minutes the clone was finished.

"All we need to do is act now." I saw Tsunade grin toward me and gave me a big hug so i hugged back.

This might be the last time i will see my mother figure again so tried to hold back my tears.

"I'm going to miss you otome(daughter)." I heard pain in her voice. I could tell she was holding back tears too.

"I'll miss you okaa-san."

Much to our dismay we let go.

"Ok lets put the plan into action." Shizune came out of the shadows swishing her long black tail. I jumped back, surprised.

"AHHH!! Oh it's only you nee-chan." I let out a sigh of relief and put my hand on my heart.

I ran to nee-chan and gave her a big hug. She hugged me back. Then Tsunade joined the big hug.

There was a long, comfortable silence. We all let go each one of us smiling knowing we will miss each other dearly.

Time to put this plan into action.

Phase one complete

* * *

**'Stupid fools'**

_'gotta agree with you on that one inner'_

**'Thanks outter'**

I was standing on top of Tsunade's tower getting a good look at the execution waiting for phase three. No one could see me, so i happily wagged my long pink cat tail back and forth while listening to the old hags of elders giving their speech. Thank kami for my cat ears and my super senses.

_'luckaly their age affects their sences, but im preety sure those gray ears of theirs can't hear me'_

**'true' **I heard inner swish her tail and chuckle in the background.

* * *

**(Shizune's POV)**

I was almost done making the spell for sealing Sakura.

"_Finished yet_?" I looked down to see Tonton wagging his little pink tail.

_'Poor Tonton. First he was a cute little pig, but now he will be a cute little kitty'_**(1)**

"Yea almost done."

Tsunade-hime had to bring out the clone for the execution which was almost time.

"There." I finished it. I moved my tail in excitement.

_"__Mew!!"_Tonton seems excited too.

I looked around to seal Sakura in.

"Tonton can you help me find something to seal Sakura-chan in?"

_"Hai!"_

We searched around for 15 minutes.

_"I found something!"_

I turned around and faced Tonton. He had a long silk red ribbon infront of him.

"Ok lets me put the spell on it."

I grabbed the ribbon and put it front of the small pot. I began to do the handseals.

"Chouin no jutsu." (sealing no jutsu)

The spell from the pot went into the long ribbon. The ribbon glowed a light blue shade. The glow fadded away and the spell is complete.

"Finished. Phase 3 will be comence soon."

* * *

**(Tsunade's POV)**

_'Its time. Phase 3 will comence'_

I dragged 'sakura' toward the end of the hall way out into the opening.

When we reached the end i heard gasps and sighs of reliefs.

I felt glares toward the sakura clone.

I kept my anger at bay, but inwardly glared at them and scrunched my nose in discuss, but hid it.

I dragged the clone in front of the elders. Hoping those hags would fall for it this time. i dropped the clone infront of them and walked to the side, watching from afar.

"Sakura Haruno accused for murder of the third king of konoha. How do you plead?" One of the hags said in serous tone. They all kept a straight face half glaring at the clone.

The clone kept silent like should.

"No reply then your punishment will be execution." All of hags declared.

The clone was dragged to the stage. So the elders want this quick and done eh?

I in wardly laughed dryly.

I turned back and walking to my office not bothering to look at the clone's execution luckaly clones don't have full emotion or is even alive.

But before i walked away i saw two things: 1)the clone seemed to smile at me like it was knowing the plan from the begining and 2)I saw a shadowy figure on top of my office looking down at the arena

I smiled to my self knowing who it was, but quickly disappered knowing it could ruin the plan.

I was half way in the hall way when i heard a body drop and a crowed cheering. The clone was killed. Now phase four can begin.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The girls quickly got together to perform phase 4.

"Heres the spell," Shizune pulled out the red ribbon and held it out to Sakura.

"When you put it on the spell will activate."

Sakura stared blankly at it a little and took it from Shizune.

"Ok time to finish the plan. The clone should be burned by now."

"Here." Tsunade pulled out the discuise potion and someting wraped up in a blue cloth and a black ribbon holding it together.

"Tsunade-shisho whats that?" Sakura pointed at the cloth.

Shizune and Tsunade both looked at it then faced a confused Sakura both smiling.

"Something we want to give you, but open it when you wake up." Sakura took both items.

"Good luck Sakura." Shizune had tears in her eyes and so did Tsunade, but Sakura was smiling holding in her tears from falling.

"We'll you, our little koneko (kitten)."

They all gave their last good byes and did one last hug and let go wish that hug would last forever.

Sakura drank the potion and tied the ribbon on her tail. She felt her self fadding away.

"Goodbye katei (family)." Sakura's fading voice and bright smile was the last thing Tsunade and Shizune heard and saw the last of Sakura.

The ribbon was floting in the air, but disappered soon after.

Phase 4 complete.

* * *

This was the longest thing i have typed so far whew.

**(1) **Tonton used to be a pig, but drank a potion and haves been like this for 3 years and no cure haves been found

also inner is Sakura's demon and spell and justsus are the same

please reveiw.

**_JA,NE_**


	2. waking up

Since only one person reveiwed, who I reeeaaallly deserves a thanks,(kaminariyoru) I will type the story further, but I want at least 3 reveiws. I'm being nice here people and will be one the sweet list.

So yea.

Sasuke: Yea thanx to kaminariyoru I will be in this chapter

Shut up Sasuke or else I will make you not come in this chapter and make this a narusaku fanfic!

Sakura:...

Lee: NOOO!! MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!!

Naru: OH YEA!! IN YOUR FACE TEME!!

Sorry Naru-chan I won't make it narusaku this time.

Lee: Will you make a leesaku fanfic?

everyones head: 'please say no, please say no'

When hell freezes, when I love the boy I hate sooo much, and when I'm able to do back and front flips then yea I'll do it.

Lee: So is that a yes?

Lee let me explain it slowly. I hate Leesaku fanfics no offence to those who do like or make them ohh and GET OUT OF HERE LEE!! -grabs nearest thing which was Sasuke-

Sasuke: PUT ME DOWN WOMAN!! -gets thrown-

Damn I missed -grabs a bazooka- TAKE THIS YOU LATIX LOVING FREAK!! -fires bazooka-

BOOM

YEA PERFECT SHOT!!

but Sasuke was right thank you kaminariyoru! MEW!

* * *

_Ten thousand years later_

_-_

"Hmmm." Sakura tiredly opened her eyes slowly.

"Where- what happened?" Sakura looked around her surroundings while flashbacks started to roll in her head.

"Oh yea." A small tear escaped Sakura's face.

**'Don't worry Sakura-san we'll see them again don't worry'**

'I guess.'

Sakura slowly stood up and stretched like a cat. The ceiling and floor was white. There was a small table, a small black couch, a bed, a few cabinets, and a small refrigerator. There are two other doors, one leads to the bathroom and the other is a place to train.

**'Small, but cozy.'**

'Yea just the way I like it, but Tsunade and Shizune didn't need to do this.'

**'Yea.'**

Sakura walked toward the small fridge and opened it. There was some onigiri, sushi, milk, eggs, raw meat, soda, a few vegetables, and raw fish.

"Hmm I feel like some fried fish, some eggs, rice, and chow main." Sakura said as she grabbed the right ingredients from the fridge then place them down on a nearby counter. She walked toward a cabinet and took out some white rice and poured into small pot she found in another cabinet.

After she cooked, ate, and washed all the dishes she went to train for 3 hours.

Sakura then took a warm shower which was weird for other neko people because they hate water, but Sakura loves the water and is a good swimmer. When she was finished she wore her choker and tied a red ribbon like the one she is trapped in and a black dress with some black boots she found in a closet.

"I guess I should leave now." Sakura did a hand sign and her tail and ears disappeared while she turned into a white cat with black ears and the tip of her tail.

_"Kai."_Next thing Sakura knew she was lying in an alley.

_"Wow. Lots of things change in the last, what 10 thousand years?" _Sakura walked out from the alley and looked around her. She started to walk around and wounded up in a park.

_"Hey you." _Sakura looked back and saw a brown dog giving her a intimidating look with 2 other dogs behind him, but wan't fazed.

_"What are doing on Tito's turf?" _One of the smaller dogs growled.

_"I was simply walking."_ Sakura then kept walking like nothing happend. This made Tito angry and ordered the other two dogs to attack. Sakura bearly dodge a swipe by one of the dogs.

_"I don't want to hurt you."_ Sakura hissed. Tito snorted.

_"Well then that makes things easier pinky." _Oh he hit a soft spot. Fifteen minutes later all three dogs lay on the ground knocked out.

_"Don't ever call me pinky." _Sakura hissed and limped away. There was a gash on her shoulder and her chakra is drained. She limped to a wall, but spotted a tree going over it. Sakura climbed the tree ignoring the pain and jumped over the wall.

'Shit.' Sakura was at her limit and started to fall from blood loss. The last thing she saw was black hair.

* * *

Way shorter yes I know.

Sasu:WHAT I'M NOT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!

Saku: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Uchihas

Thank you Nakooru-sama, justShutUp, and kaminariyoru for reviewing.

Sasu: will i be in this chapter?

maybe...

Ita: when will I be on?

soon

Saku: -reads script- umm Chat-chan it says I'll kiss-

STOP!!-pulls script away- We will not have any spoilers for later chapters

every1: ENJOY!

Maybe some OOC not sure, but some OCC for Sasuke at the end

p.s. not doing the 'what is what thing' like **bold **and stuff.

p.s.s sorry it took forever to make, but I didn't want to make it shorter so that means: the longer the chapter the longer I make it.

* * *

A 18 year boy with black hair, with spikes at the end looking like a chicken's butt, was walking toward a nice shady tree in his 3,000 sq. foot backyard near a brickwall with a book in hand. He sat under the tree and open the book to the last page he left off. After a few hours of peacefully reading the raven haired boy heard a thump coming from behind him.

The boy looked behind the tree and saw a cat that was white with with tints of pink with a black collar with a bell and a figure of a dragon in a crimson color and haves black ears and the tip is black with a crimson ribbon tied. He saw the gash on her, what he thinks is a girl, arm and a small stream of blood trailing down from the gash.

The boy looked up at the wall and saw some blood stains at the top same with a tree branch intertwining with a tree branch on the other side from where he believes the cat appeared with the last of her energy climbed over the wall. 'This cat was probably in a fight and won, but got the gash at the last minute.'

The raven haired boy quickly ripped a piece of his clothing and wrapped up the gash, temporally stopping the blood from falling. He ran to the house carrying the injured cat cradled in his arms not caring about his now stained shirt.

"Anki!" His voice echoed down the empty hallways with the rushing pitter patting of his feet trying to find his older brother with a jingle of a bell. "Sasuke?" A 21 year old looking like with his hair in a small ponytail peeked out from a corner to see his younger brother running toward him with something cradling in his arms. That alone puzzled him. Why was Sasuke looking for him and what is that in his arms?

"Itachi! Look!" Sasuke showed the cat in his arms with blood staining the white coat and the clothing staining red. Itachi then motioned for Sasuke to follow him. They ran down the hallway and stopped at door with a red cross indicating this was a medic room. Sasuke followed Itachi toward a operating table and put the cat down. Itachi soaked a rag at the only sink in the room while Sasuke got the bandages, achol, and a cotton ball.

When the task were done they quickly operated on the bleeding cat. Itachi took off the bloody cloth and started to clean the wound. Sasuke threw away the cloth in a nearby trashcan and took out a cotton ball and dabed it with some achol. When Itachi cleaned the wound he took the cotton ball and started to clean the rest of the gash. Sasuke took the bandages and wrapped up the gash when Itachi finished.

"She lost a lot of blood, but not too much to kill her." Itachi agreed with his brother and took a clean cloth and soaked it. Sasuke started to clean up the bottles, bandages, and tossed the cloth away not leaving any trace that the equipment was used. When the cloth was completely wet he twisted the cloth and turned off the water. Itachi walked over to the resting cat and started to clean the blood stained coat. After a few hard 15 minutes he got most of the blood off.

"Sasuke," Sasuke stopped cleaning up and looked back at his brother.

"Where did you find this cat?"

"Backyard, behind the tree where I usually read." Itachi nodded and walked out the door, down hallways, and all the way to the yard with another wet cloth. Itachi didn't want to explain why there was blood in the compound even tho no one besides Sasuke and himself actually go to that particular area. When he got there he saw a small puddle of dry blood and the top of wall had some to.

'Better start working.'

After at least 20 minutes scrubbing the dry blood, he finally finished and wiped some sweat of his forehead. It was tough to scrub blood off of grass and had to reach for where the blood was on the wall.

* * *

Inside Sasuke carried the sleeping cat to his room and decided to read on his queen sized bed with the cat next to him. After a few hours Sasuke paused from his book and took this time to study the cat. His eyes landed on her face.

'I wonder..'

Then they traveled to her collar and saw a name in gold.

"Sakura, huh?" Sasuke slowly put his hand on her head and started to stroke her. He recieved a small pur. Sasuke, unconsciously, gave a small smile, his book long forgotton. His hand slided down to her small body and in return got more purs. Sasuke stopped petting the cat and laied his hand on her back, right next to the neck and started trace the picture of the dragon.

"Sakura."

* * *

**Sakura's veiw**

"Sakura." Who's voice was that?

'Smooth, like silk.'

**"Sakura-san!" **A small pink haired girl with cat ears and ten tails with a white kimono on.

'Inner!'

**"Now call by my first name." The girl pouted.**

'Hihara.' (fire field)

**"Better."**

'Uh Hihara where are we?' Sakura looked around and saw darkness surrounding her.

**"Your still unconscious, but two nice and cute boys just healed you." Hihara said with a giggle.**

Sakura rolled her eyes at her, but gave a soft smile at her cuteness.

'Hmp.' Suddenly everything turned white as Sakura regained conscious.

* * *

_"Mew."_ Sasuke stopped tracing Sakura's collar and looked at her face. Sakura's eyes fluttered open revealing confused, emerald orbs. She sat up with her tail swishing back and forth. Their eyes locked on to each other. Onix clashing with emerald orbs. They kept having their 'staring contest' until the door opened.

'So thats the other one.' Sakura made a mental note to thank them later.

"Hey." Sasuke broke the gaze and looked at his brother.

"So shes awake."

_"Huh?" _Sakura lifted her, not injured paw, to her eye and tried to rub the sleep out of her. This made her even cuter. If it wasn't for the Uchiha pride and dignity they would have ahm do embrasing things. Itachi then sat on Sasuke's bed right next to Sakura and lifted his hand out to pet her. He did soft strokes and Sakura leaned into his handm, liking the petting she got.

"Hey Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Can we keep her? It is a her, right?" Sasuke and Itachi looked at the cat with wonderment. Sakura ignored the urge to rolled her eyes back, but instead nodded her head yes with a sweatdrop forming behind her head.

_"Yes I'm a girl, idiots."_ Itachi and Sasuke had a feeling she was insulting them, but only heard, "Meow meow, mew."

"Well we don't know if anyone owns her Sasuke." Sasuke frowned at that, somehow he really wanted the cat, he helped healed, become his pet. Sasuke haves always been the selfish-spoiled type and he always gets what he wants. Anyone that really knows him knew that. His motto was "What a Uchiha wants, a Uchiha gets".

"What if she doesn't have an owner?" Onix clashed with onix none looking away from each other. The air grew thick at the silent battle from the Uchiha brothers. Itachi knew Sasuke won't give up until he gets what he wants, but so is he, just a lot more mature.

Sakura took this time to escape and look around the compound.

'If I'm going to live here I should look around my enviorment. Until my arm is healed of course.' She nodded her head in her choice of words as she limped to out the door. This reminded her of Tsuande.

_

* * *

_

A 12 year old Sakura and Tsunade sat in near a lake surrounded by cherry blossom trees, drinking tea and saki.

_"Sakura."_

_"Hai Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade placed her saki down and looked up at her student with unreadable eyes._

_"Sakura, when a deer is lost and alone, what do they do to get back to its family?"_

_"Umm Tsunade-sama what does that mean?" Sakura placed her tea down and looked at her master. Tsunade then turned her gaze at the lake._

_"Then how about this, do you know how you can always find out where you are, even if you have no idea what your location is?"_

_"...." Tsunade gave a sigh and looked at her student._

_"The main thing is Sakura, is that you must always know where your location is."_

_"How?" Tsunade gave another sigh._

_"For the deer to survive. It must use its instincts and surroundings to find out what and where things are." Sakura then turned to look at the lake with Tsunade taking a gulp from her saki. Silence took over the two as the wind swayed along with their kimonos and blossom petals following the wind._

_"Learning to use my surroundings. To find my location and my instincts are to help along the way. Isn't this also used for predicting and enemy's movements Tsunade-sama?" Sakura picked her half empty tea up and finished it. Tsunade looked at Sakura, with a empty saki bottle in hand, and the blank look still on her face, but turned into a smile._

_"Thats right Sakura." She returned the smile and stood up._

_

* * *

_

A tear fell from her furry face.

'I promise you Tsunade-sama, Shizune-chan. That I will find out who did this to us.' At that she ran around determination in her emerald eyes. Unfortunatly the gash on her shoulder reopen at the speed.

'Shit.' Sakura was still weak and couldn't heal the wound because of a few things:

1. The seal prevented her to recover more chakra over the years until she was out

a fight with enough chakra to survive

and 3. She was hungry

At that her stomach growled.

'I should get back to where my 'owners' are. She turned around and started to limp to Sasuke's room, but then she relized that.

_"I'm LOST!!!!" _Her cry echoed down the halls.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke and Itachi kept having their silent argument not noticing their cat was gone until,

"MEOW!" Itachi stopped their 'argument' and turned to the door.

"Eh Sasuke you said you brought one cat right?"

"Yea."

'How can their-' Thats when they notice the white cat was not in the room.

"Sakura!" Sasuke ran out the door and down hallways.

"Who's Sakura?" Itachi fallowed his freaking out brother down hallways.

* * *

Longer than the last one right? It was hard with the deer thing cause I was trying to write something confusing like a riddle.

PLEASE HELP I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY!!!!

YEA! I FOUND MY MISTAKES!!


End file.
